supernatural_testfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Guide (Test)/@comment-25589722-20170103184854/@comment-25589722-20170109230853
So erstaml Hi Cas und aus dem Post bei der Nachricht für das Treffen am 4. Dez weißt du hoffentlich warum ich erst jetzt antworte... So nun aber zur Sache :) zu 3. also Trivia ist laut Wikipedia ca. so definiert: "Trivia und Varia (Pluraliatantum) sind Bezeichnungen für belanglose Informationen oder Wissen, das nur in weiterem Sinne mit einer konkreten Thematik zu tun hat. Trivia bedeutet etwa „wissenswerte Kleinigkeiten“, „dies und das“, manchmal auch „Kurioses“ oder „Kuriositäten“. Varia bedeutet wörtlich „Verschiedenes“." -- nun klingt "Sonstiges" nicht wirklich nach etwas, dass was anderes beschreiben würde, aber ich weiß auch nicht ob wie diese beiden Begriffe einfach gleichsetzen und als Synonyme betrachten sollten oder ob wir sagen, dass z.B. bei Episoden unter Trivia Sachen fallen, die allgemeines betreffen... also wie z.B. dass ein Schauspieler aus einer Episode auch bereits in einer anderen gespielt hat und unter Sonstiges dann eben Dinge welche nur die Episode an sich betreffen (also Wissenswerte Dinge, die NUR DIESE Episode betreffen), wie z.B. dass beispielsweise bei der Epsiode Gelbfieber Jensen eine Aufnahme gemacht hat, in der er Eye of the tiger singt... (laos blödes Beispiel aber ich hoffe du weißt was ich meine ;) ) Die Definitionen der jweiligen Begriffe müsste man dann so verfassen, dass sich das auf alles und nicht nur auf Episoden anwenden lässt... kompliziert.. daher auch die Idee sie einfach gleichzusetzen.. wies euch dan besser passt... mir wäre beides Recht.. zu 4. joa nur kann es sein dass du das nur bei den Anime Episoden geändert hast? Also das mit dem "möglichst"? ;) joa das mit Premiere und Finale fände ich auch gut.. also meine Stimme hätte diese Änderung und wenn du auch dafür bist könnten wir es ja übernehmen. zu 5. joa so meine ich es... nur ist das wieder bei den Anime Episoden.. nicht aber bei den Episoden umgeändert... und da fällt mir auch auf, dass wir vll noch erwähnen können, dass nicht unbedingt eine offizielle Übersetzung gesucht werden muss, da die oft komisch klingen und wir schaffen das doch auch ganz gut :) also würde ich das noch minimal verändern zu: "Im Abschnitt "Zusammenfassung" sollte die offizielle oder auch eine eigens verfasste Übersetzung der von theCW veröffentlichten Zusammenfassung aus den USA stehen." also so in etwa würde ich es machen... kannst auch was ändern wenn du möchtest :) zu 6. jap genauso :) zu 7. gute Idee mit dem Fließtext einbinden und joa so würde ich es machen... nur wieos Irgendwann? Man kanns doch auch gleich in die Galerie einbinden und sobald ein fLießtext hinzugefügt wurde, kann man dann die Promo Bilder (wenn welche davon passen sollten) dort einfügen... nur die Frage sollte man sie denn dann auch noch in der Galerie belassen? also die eingebundenen? Oder sie von da dann entfernen? Dann noch was zu den Promo Bildern.. ich habe das bis jetzt immwer so gehandhabt, dass wenn ich die hinzugefügt habe, habe ich ein Bilde ja immer in die Infobox eingefügt und dieses dann aber aus der Slideshow entfernt, um es nicht doppelt im Artikel zu haben? Ist dass denn so in Odnung und wenn ja sollten wir dass hier auch noch erwähnen? Keine große Sache aber.. naja.. zu 8. also was ich damit gemeint habe wäre dann sowas ghier gewesen: (also einfügen als Unterpunkt vom Satz "Nach dem Abschnitt "Allgemein" kommen je nach Objekt verschiedene Überschriften." **Gewisse Artikel erlauben es auch, die Überschrift "Allgemein" wegzulassen und stattdessen beispielswese mit der "Geschichte" zu beginnen. also sowas in der Art meinte ich damit.. guck mal ob dir das zusagen würde... zu 9. also da habe ich jetzt mal geschaut in der Kategorie und da wären einige Kandidaten da wie etwa: *Tödlicher Würgezauber *Alter-Manipulationszauber *Griechisches Totenerweckungsritual *Gälischer Vernichtungszauber *Rumänischer Tötungszauber zu 10. passt :) zu 11. wunderbär :) zu 12. gut :) zu 13. jup superbe :) zu 15. sollten wir das mit dem Löschen und dem Vorgehen dann vll nochmals erwähnen also als eigenen Punkt einfügen? zu 16. okay.. nun ich weiß nicht ob ev. wirklich flasch war es ist nur so, dass ich eigentlich immer nur von evtl. gehört bzw. gelesen habe aber gut passt aus meiner Sicht jetzt :) zu 17. okay :) zu 18. dann is es ja in Ordunung! :) zu 19.1 joa das hat ja gepasst zu 19.2 nun habe grade geschaut und bei passiert es bei den Bildern iwie immer noch .. verschiebt sich zwar nicht mehr ganz so arg aber immernoch sind die Buttons "Auslappen" nach dem Ausklappen der Bilder Partie soweit nach recht verschoben, dass nur noch die Hälfte davon sichtbar ist... hast du JJ diesbezüglich schon mal testen lassen? zu 20. jup sieht gut aus und gut dass du daran gedacht hast!! nur schau nochmal bezüglich Kommas..bin zwar so gar nicht der Experte dafür aber kann es sein dass unter "Fett und kursiv" bei dem Satz "Um einen Text zu formatieren benötigt man die '-Taste." ein Komma nach "formatieren" kommt? Gleiches dann auch bei "Unter- und Durchstreichen" bei den anderen beiden Unterkategorien stehen die Kommas ja da :) und ich würde noch bei der Überschift der vierten Unterkategorie "Ändern Schriftgröße" ein "der" einfügen oder auch einfach umändern in "Schriftgrößenänderung"... So Weit :) Auf jeden Fall Geniale Arbeit bisher!!! Hut ab :)